A Reward for My Perverted Boyfriend
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Demi memotivasi Naruto agar mau belajar untuk ujian, Gaara sudah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Menyesal selalu datang belakangan. Warning: AU, Yaoi, Lemon, PWP, light Bondage, Toys. Jangan baca kalau gak suka


….setelah teler dengan kuliah, ternyata kuliah di kedokteran itu memang benar-benar…ahaha, akhirnya stress dan mutusin buat bikin fanfic ini. Seandainya sang dekan tahu salah satu muridnya bikin fanfic PWP begini, apa aku bakal kena DO ya?

Lanjutannya dari You Like It Rough, Baby?, tapi bisa dibaca sendiri kok

Btw, banyak yg komen soal cara nulisku yg emang vulgar. Habis kalau diganti-ganti jadi "barang" atau "lubang" tuh malah rasanya aneh. Kenapa kita gak belajar nama organ? Atau mau pake bahasa latinnya sekalian? Wahahahaha

Intinya, tolong bersabarlah dengan cara nulisku yg vulgar

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Toys, Miss Typo, Vulgar

* * *

><p><strong>A Reward for My Pervert Boyfriend<strong>

Apa yang paling menyebalkan ketika menjadi seorang pelajar? Semuanya pasti tahu, yang jelas itu adalah 'ujian'.

"Kalau begini terus kamu bisa nggak naik kelas, Naruto!"

Naruto hanya nyengir memandang pacarnya, Gaara, yang tengah tersulut melihat tumpukan hasil tesnya yang penuh warna merah. Tidak ada tes yang mendapat nilai lebih dari 30, semuanya harus diremedial kembali.

Untung masih tes harian.

Tapi, seminggu lagi adalah ujian semester.

"Yah, makanya ajari aku ya, Gaara~," pinta Naruto, memasang tampang manja.

Gaara mendesah dan memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening. Selalu saja begini, setiap mau ujian, Naruto pasti akan selalu minta diajari olehnya. Bukannya ia keberatan, tentu Gaara juga senang bila Naruto bisa lolos dari remedial tapi sayangnya acara 'belajar' itu biasanya akan berakhir di tempat tidur dan membuat badan Gaara kesakitan saat ujian.

"Tidak, pasti kamu akan menyerangku, bukannya belajar," tolak Gaara sambil melotot pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa nervous.

Gaara mendesah kembali, bagaimana caranya agar Naruto punya motivasi belajar? Sebenarnya Naruto tidak sebodoh itu juga, hanya saja ia memang malas ampun-ampunan.

Diberi hadiah?

"Bagaimana kalau kuberi hadiah?" tanya Gaara, akhirnya menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Hadiah?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan ramen sepuasnya di Ichiraku?" tanya Gaara. Naruto tampak kecewa.

"Aku sudah punya banyak kupon diskon Ichiraku, itu sih nggak seru," tolak Naruto. Gaara memikir otaknya kembali.

"Yah, aku akan melakukan apa yang kamu minta dalam sehari, bagaimana dengan itu?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto segera menatapnya dengan mata membelalak. "Serius? Itu serius? Beneran ya? Kucatat nih," kata Naruto kegirangan, mencatat apa yang baru saja Gaara katakana di notesnya. Sementara wajah Gaara memucat, baru sadar bahwa mungkin apa yang ia katakana akan menjadi kuburannya.

"Ta-tapi, kau harus dapat ranking 50 besar dari seluruh sekolah," tambah Gaara, tidak mau memberi kesempatan terlalu besar pada pacarnya yang memang pervert itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "50 besar? Ukh…, gak bisa diturunin lagi?" tanya Naruto yang biasanya menjabat peringkat 100 ke bawah.

"Memangnya kamu lagi menawar harga? Kalau tidak begitu, nanti aku yang rugi," komentar Gaara, melipat tangannya.

Naruto diam sebentar, mulutnya manyun dan tampak sedang berpikir keras. Gaara memperhatikannya, ia tahu Naruto pasti sedang bimbang. Ia ingin lihat, apa pacarnya bisa melakukan apa yang ia minta.

"Ok deh, 50 besar ya? Aku pasti bisa! Jadi siap-siap ya, Gaa-chan~," kata Naruto setelah selesai berpikir, tampak berapi-api. Gaara memandangnya sedikit khawatir.

Tenang, Naruto tidak akan kelewatan hingga melukainya terlalu jauh…

…'Kan?

IoI

Seminggu sebelum ujian, Naruto kelihatannya sudah bertransformasi menjadi orang yang berbeda. Jangankan teman-temannya atau Gaara, orang tuanya saja kebingungan melihat Naruto terus membawa buku pelajaran kemana pun ia pergi bahkan ketika ia buang air.

Gaara sadar betapa seriusnya Naruto karena Naruto tidak menyentuhnya sedikit pun setelah mereka membuat perjanjian itu. Sepertinya Naruto menggunakan seluruh waktu yang ada untuk mengejar ketinggalannya.

Bagi yang tidak tahu, semuanya merasa Naruto sedang sakit atau akhirnya insyaf.

Tapi, bagi yang tahu, dengan kata lain Gaara, memperhatikannya dengan harap-harap cemas.

Rasanya jadi bimbang, tentu ia senang bila Naruto mendapat nilai bagus. Tapi, ia tidak mau terjebak lagi dalam permainan pervert pacarnya itu.

Jadi ia hanya berharap Naruto mendapat nilai yang cukup bagus, terhindar dari remedial tapi tidak sampai 50 besar.

Tapi, bila orang sudah bertekad, ternyata apa saja bisa terjadi…

Gaara memandang hasil rapot Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

Ranking 42…

Sementara Naruto memandangnya kembali dengan senyum bangga, rasanya seperti mengatakan 'lihat, aku bisa kan?' tanpa bicara.

Gaara menelan ludahnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?

"Kau harus menepati janji lho, Gaara~," goda Naruto, tampaknya sudah siap melahap Gaara. Gaara mundur sedikit, merasa sedikit takut. Akhirnya ia menyesal kenapa ia menawarkan 'hadiah' seperti itu pada Naruto.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Gaara, memasang kuda-kuda. Naruto cenge-ngesan.

"Besok masih masuk sekolah kan?" tanya Naruto. Gaara bingung mendengar topic pembicaraan berubah tapi ia mengangguk.

"Tidak belahar full sih, tapi kita masuk," jawab Gaara.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, tunggu kejutannya besok."

Wajah Gaara memucat sambil memikirkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan pacarnya itu.

IoI

Menyesal selalu datang belakangan, itu kenyataan tapi tetap saja mengesalkan.

Wajah Gaara memucat saat Naruto pagi-pagi datang ke rumahnya, bahkan Gaara saja belum sarapan. Temari dan Kankurou kebingungan, karena selama Naruto berpacaran dengan Gaara, belum pernah si pirang tukang tidur itu datang sepagi itu.

"Jadi? Apa rencanamu?" tanya Gaara, saat Naruto dan dirinya berada dalam kamarnya yang sudah dikunci rapat.

Naruto tersenyum mesum, membuat dada Gaara merasa tidak enak.

Lalu Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tasnya yang tampak setengah penuh, berbunyi sedikit berkelontang. Gaara tidak mengerti.

"Aku gak bawa buku lho, tebak aku bawa apa?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara memandangnya bingung, tidak bawa buku? Lalu tas itu isinya apa?

Naruto membuka tasnya perlahan, seakan memancing rasa penasarannya Gaara. Lalu ia mengeluarkan benda yang ia bawa, membuat mata Gaara melotot melihat apa yang pacarnya pegang.

"Vibrator?" tanya Gaara, sebal karena seharusnya ia tahu akan hal ini mengingat kemesuman Naruto itu sudah kronis.

"Ya, masih baru lho," kata Naruto.

"Jadi, kau mau kita seks sebelum berangkat sekolah?" tanya Gaara, terus terang.

Naruto kemudian tertawa.

"Salah! Aku mau kau pakai ini selama di sekolah," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

….

"APA KATAMU?" pekik Gaara kaget bukan main.

"Oh bukan cuma ini, tapi ring ini juga, lalu massager nipple ini juga," kata Naruto, mengeluarkan lebih banyak toys dari dalam tasnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Gaara, mundur menjauhi Naruto hingga punggungnya bertemu dinding. Seks di tempat umum saja kurang bisa ia terima, apalagi memakai toys di sekolah?

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kan kau sudah janji padaku," rengeknya, menghampiri Gaara dengan semua toys di tangannya.

Gaara menelan ludahnya, tidak bisa lari lagi saat akhirnya Naruto menyergapnya.

"Tidak Naruto! Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau!" pekik Gaara, memberontak.

"Kau kan sudah janji Gaara! Bayar kembali satu minggu yg kuhabiskan untuk belajar!" balas Naruto kesal. Ia membuka seragam yang sudah Gaara kenakan dengan kasar, sementara Gaara terus memberontak.

Saat satu tangan Gaara menampar Naruto, si pirang kehilangan kesabaran dan menarik kedua tangan Gaara dengan kasar lalu menaruhnya di atas kepala Gaara agar ia berhenti memberontak.

"Tepati janjimu, Gaara," kata Naruto terlihat marah. Gaara menelan ludahnya, ia tahu betul betapa seramnya Naruto bila sudah marah.

Lagipula ini memang salahnya…

Naruto tersenyum saat Gaara berhenti memberontak dan dengan senang hati menanggalkan semua pakaian Gaara.

"Cuma sekali ini Naruto," kata Gaara, dengan kesal meruntuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, sekali juga cukup," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Gaara tercekat saat Naruto menjilat dan menghisap putingnya hingga memerah dan berdiri tegak. Sang pacar lalu memijit dan mempelintirnya perlahan, membuat putingnya menegang. Gaara menahan desahan di mulutnya, sudah lama ia tidak disentuh Naruto sehingga tubuhnya jadi sedikit sensitive.

"Wah, cuma begini saja sudah langsung ereksi," goda Naruto melihat penis Gaara mulai terbangun. Wajah Gaara memerah karena malu, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan kesal.

"Nah, pasang massager ini," kata Naruto. Massager nipple yang dimiliki Naruto adalah 2 nipple massager yang bisa menempel dan terhubung dengan sebuah mesin yang kecil. Ia menempelkan masing-masing di puting Gaara, lalu ia menyalakan mesinnya.

"Ngh..," Gaara mendesah saat massager itu memijit putingnya dengan lembut, membuat tubuhnya serasa dialiri listrik yang kemudian berkumpul di selangkangannya.

Naruto mengambil plester dari tasnya dan merekatkan mesin massager ke pinggang Gaara. Ia tidak lupa menaikkan kecepat massagernya hingga medium, membuat tubuh Gaara bergetar dan sang pacar mendesah makin kencang.

"Kau pasti rindu dengan sentuhanku 'kan, Gaara?" tanya Naruto tersenyum melihat penis Gaara sudah mengereksi sempurna.

Ia mengambil cock ring dan memasangnya di penis Gaara, membuat penis Gaara tak bisa mengeluarkan semen lalu menyalakan mesin getarannya.

"Ngh! Naruto!" pekik Gaara, merasakan nikmat menyerang tubuhnya saat cock ring itu memijit penisnya cukup kencang.

Naruto mengambil plester lagi dan menempelkan mesinnya di paha dalam Gaara. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat Gaara yang tampaknya sedang terbang dalam kenikmatan.

"Berbalik, Gaara," gumam Naruto lembut. Gaara perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan bantuan Naruto, tubuhnya lemas karena nikmat. Begitu Gaara sudah bertumpu dengan sikut dan lututnya, Naruto menarik mulut lubang anus Gaara, membuat sang pacar mendesah.

"Ngh, Naruto! Cukup, ini saja cukup!" pinta Gaara, tak tahu apakah ia bisa tahan dengan semua toys di tubuhnya nanti.

Naruto menggeleng. "Justru di sini yang paling penting," kata Naruto lalu ia mencium dan menjilat lubang anus Gaara.

"Ngh, Naruto!" pekik Gaara, wajahnya semakin memerah. Bagaimana putting dan penisnya dipijit bersamaan dengan lubang anusnya dimanja seperti itu, ia siap untuk datang. Namun cock ring yang melilit di penisnya, menghalanginya untuk datang.

Rasanya mulai sakit, penisnya sudah begitu keras, perutnya melilit namun ia tidak bisa datang.

"Baru begini saja kok, tampaknya sudah mau datang sih, Gaara?" goda Naruto, melihat wajah Gaara mulai tampak kesakitan.

Tidak memperdulikan penderitaan Gaara, Naruto mengambil lotion dari tasnya.

"Ini, bisa menyiapkan dirimu sendiri kan?" tanya Naruto, memberikan lotionnya pada Gaara. Gaara menoleh dari balik pundaknya dengan kesal, namun tak bisa berkata banyak karena semua kenikmatan juga rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Sejauh mana Naruto mau mempermainkan tubuhnya?

Dengan tubuh gemetaran, Gaara membuka lotion dan melumuri tangannya, ia lalu menaruh tangannya di balik punggung dan perlahan meraih lubang anusnya.

Sedikit sulit dengan posisi seperti itu, tapi Gaara mendesah saat ia berhasil memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang anusnya. Naruto membantu mendorong jarinya, hingga jarinya yang licin masuk lebih dalam.

"Uhm… seksinya," gumam Naruto. Kuping Gaara memerah mendengarnya, namun ia memasukkan jari kedua, mendesah makin kencang saat lubang anusnya terbuka lebih lebar.

"Ngh…ah…," air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mata Gaara, rasanya nikmat tapi juga sakit karena semen sudah berkumpul di penisnya namun tidak bisa keluar.

"Yak, cukup," kata Naruto, menarik lepas jari Gaara dari lubang anusnya sendiri.

"Ah, Naruto!" Gaara panik, tahu betul ukuran vibrator yang Naruto punya sementara lubang anusnya sudah lama tidak dipenetrasi. Namun, Gaara hanya bisa kembali bergetar dan mendesah saat gelombang kenikmatan menghantam tubuhnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar protes Gaara namun ia tetap mengambil vibrator yang ukurannya menyaingi penisnya sendiri. Ia menyiapkan vibrator itu di lubang anus Gaara yang berlumuran lotion namun belum siap.

"Naruto, aku mohon- AAAAHHH!" pekik Gaara kesakitan saat vibrator besar itu dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam anusnya yang sempit.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar rintihan Gaara dan terus memasukkan vibrator itu hingga masuk sepenuhnya.

Tubuh Gaara bergetar hebat, rasanya sakit dan nikmat tidak tertahankan. Air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Naruto menyalakan mesin vibrator di tangannya yang terhubung secara wireless.

"AAAAGGHHHH!" pekik Gaara, merasakan bagaimana vibrator itu menghantam titik prostatnya dengan tepat terus menerus.

"Nah, sudah selesai," kata Naruto puas, ia membantu Gaara duduk namun posisi duduknya menekan vibrator dalam anus Gaara masuk makin dalam.

"Ngh…ah, Naruto!" pekik Gaara, bersandar pada Naruto sementara tubuhnya terus dimanja dan disiksa dengan toys.

"Ayo berangkat sekolah," kata Naruto ceria, sementara Gaara ingin menangis melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Hari ini akan jadi hari yang sangat panjang.

IoI

Gaara bersyukur Naruto sudah menyiapkan celana dalam ketat untuknya hingga penisnya yang ereksi bisa tertekan meski masih sedikit menonjol. Namun, lepas dari itu, Gaara benar-benar menyesal.

Dengan semua toys yang terpasang di tubuhnya, jangankan untuk berjalan, untuk berdiripun susah.

Gaara terus bersandar pada Naruto sementara pacarnya itu membantunya berjalan.

Bagaimana kakinya bergerak mengubah-ubah posisi vibrator itu di dalam anusnya.

Gaara ingin pingsan rasanya.

Belum lagi rasa sakit karena ia tidak bisa datang.

Gaara hanya bisa terus menahan air mata sementara tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat hebat.

Rasanya seperti selamanya saat mereka berjalan menuju sekolah.

Rasanya di bondage di atas tempat tidur jauh lebih baik dari ini.

Entah sudah berapa kali Gaara mengalami orgasme kering yang membuat penisnya makin sakit.

Di tambah dengan banyaknya orang di sekitarnya, membuat adrenalinnya semakin naik.

Gaara ingin membunuh Naruto bila ia bisa, melihat bagaimana Naruto begitu menikmati keadaannya yang sedang tersiksa.

Tapi, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berpegangan pada Naruto dan mendekapnya erat.

Banyak orang bertanya apakah ia sedang sakit, tapi Naruto hanya menampiknya.

Itu belum seberapa, Gaara ingin meledak rasanya saat ia duduk di bangkunya, merasakan bagaimana vibrator itu tertekan makin dalam, menghantam prostatnya tanpa ampun sementara penisnya mulai membiru.

Naruto duduk di meja yang berada tak jauh darinya, dengan wajah mesum terus melihat Gaara yang tengah mengendalikan diri mati-matian.

Saat pelajaran dimulai, Gaara mulai menahan erangan kesakitan. Rasanya sangat sakit, tubuhnya diserang rasa nikmat terus menerus namun ia tidak bisa melepaskannya. Belum lagi pandangan aneh guru yang kebingungan melihat Gaara yang biasanya tenang dan serius kini terlihat kesakitan dan tidak focus.

"Ah, Gaara, coba kamu maju ke depan, ini soal yang kemarin keluar di ujian, bapak yakin kamu bisa," ujar gurunya, terdengar seperti petir di telinga Gaara.

Gaara memandang soal di papan tulis dengan susah payah karena penglihatannya mulai tidak focus.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Gaara perlahan berdiri namun tercekat saat ia merasakan getaran vibrator makin keras. Gaara mengigit bibirnya dan menutup matanya, rasa nikmat bagaimana prostatnya dihantam tanpa ampun tak bisa disalurkan karena semua semen mengumpul di penisnya, tak bisa keluar.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya gurunya bingung karena Gaara diam di tempat.

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, pasti ia sudah meningkatkan kecepatan geterannya diam-diam.

Dengan perasaan kesal campur suntuk, Gaara berusaha bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke depan kelas.

Tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya membuat suasana terasa lebih buruk, bagaimana bila ia ketahuan? Tapi, ia berusaha untuk kelihatan wajar meski tubuhnya terus gemetaran dan wajahnya begitu merah.

Dengan susah payah, Gaara mengerjakan soal di depannya. Sulit sekali karena ia tidak bisa focus. Begitu ia bisa mengerjakan, kaki Gaara mulai menyerah dan limbung. Sebelum menghantam tanah, Gaara ditangkap oleh Naruto yang sudah sigap.

"Gaara! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya gurunya panik.

"Tampaknya, Gaara sedang sakit, biar saya bawa ke UKS," kata Naruto, memapah Gaara kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari kelas.

Gaara hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat yangs edang menyiksanya, sampai tak bisa melontarkan sumpah serapah pada Naruto.

Saat ia sadar ia dibaringkan, Gaara tahu ia tidak berada di UKS. Melainkan gudang olahraga, ia berbaring di atas matras yang biasa digunakan untuk senam.

"Hebat lho, bisa tahan selama itu," puji Naruto. Gaara tidak bisa membalasnya dan hanya berbaring sambil menahan sakit. Air mata mulai menetes karena ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Gaara tidak melawan saat ia merasakan celananya dibuka. Ia hanya terus berbaring.

Naruto memandang penis Gaara yang sudah biru dan begitu tegang dank eras dengan rasa sedikit bersalah, mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan.

"Naruto… lepaskan..," pinta Gaara sambil menangis kesakitan.

"Iya, sebentar," kata Naruto. Ia mematikan mesin getaran cock ringnya dan melepaskannya dari penis Gaara.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Semen putih segera menyembur deras dari penis Gaara, membuat Naruto kaget. Cairan putih krim itu muncrat ke segala arah, sebagian ke Nauto namun hampir semuanya membasahi tubuh Gaara sendiri.

Naruto memandang penis Gaara yang terus mengucurkan semen tanpa henti, sudah berapa orgasme yang ia tahan?

"Ngh…. Aku tak bisa berhenti," rintih Gaara, merasakan begitu banyak semen keluar dari penisnya. Gaara berusaha meraih penisnya, namun menyesalinya karena penisnya begitu sensitive dan begitu dipegang hanya membuat gelombang kenikmatan yang menyerang tubuhnya makin kuat.

Naruto sendiri bisa merasakan penisnya mengereksi. Melihat bagaimana Gaara yang masih setengah memakai seragamnya yang kini berlumuran semennya sendiri, vibrator yang tertanam di anusnya, dan penisnya yang terus mengucurkan semen, membuat Naruto tidak tahan.

"Naruto…, lepaskan vibratornya..," pinta Gaara dengan mata penuh air mata.

Naruto mengangguk dan mematikan vibrator lalu mengeluarkannya dari lubang anus Gaara yang begitu merah. Ia juga melepaskan nipple massagernya.

Gaara tergeletak lemas, akhirnya semburan semennya sudah berhenti dan ia menarik napas dengan berat.

Rasanya begitu sakit, ia tidak yakin bisa jalan hari ini.

"Gaara…"

Gaara terkejut saat sebuah penis besar memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia melihat Naruto di atas tubuhnya dan kini sedang menggunakan mulut Gaara dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ngh…," Gaara tersedak penis Naruti yang begitu besar yang memaksa masuk ke dalam tenggorokkannya.

Gaara ingin meronta, namun tidak memiliki tenaga.

Rasanya begitu lama hingga Gaara bisa merasakan semen Naruto mengalir ke dalam mulutnya.

Begitu Naruto mundur, mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Gaara sementara Gaara tersedak dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Maaf Gaara, tapi aku tidak tahan," gumam Naruto pada Gaara yang tampak lemas.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, akhirnya berakhir juga. Kini… ia bisa istirahat…

"Ngh! Naruto!" pekik Gaara, saat Naruto berpindah ke belakangnya dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anus Gaara yang masih terasa sakit dan sensitive.

"Maaf ya Gaara," gumam Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum. Gaara mengerang dan penisnya kembali mengucurkan semen.

Lubang anusnya begitu sensitive hingga setiap getaran dan gerakan penis Naruto di dalam tubuhnya membuatnya terasa begitu nikmat.

Naruto menggenggam paha dalam Gaara dan melakukan penetrasi begitu kencang dan keras, membuat Gaara serasa hancur dihantam palu besar.

"Ah! Naruto! Aku mohon! Hentikan!" pekik Gaara kesakitan namun juga nikmat.

"Tidak bisa Gaara…, belum…," kata Naruto, menarik kaki Gaara agar beristirahat di atas bahunya.

Rasanya lama sekali sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengisi lubang anus Gaara dengan semennya, sementara penis Gaara sudah begitu basah dengan semen yang terus keluar.

Gaara tidak yakin ia punya semen lagi yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Ngh…, Naruto, cukup! Ah!" Gaara mengerang saat Naruto memijit penisnya hingga menegang kembali dan meneteskan semen yang begitu cair.

"Ini hadiahku juga bayaranku karena tidak menyentuh selama seminggu Gaara," gumam Naruto ke telinga Gaara.

Naruto mengganti posisi mereka hingga Gaara berada di atas tubuhnya. Gaara mendesah saat penis Naruto menegang kembali. Dengan perlahan, ia menaiki penis Naruto. Sementara Naruto menikmati melihat Gaara, yang basah oleh semen disekujur tubuhnya, wajahnya yang tampak sudah setengah tidak sadar dan begitu merah, juga bagaimana dengan mudahnya penisnya masuk ke dalam anus Gaara yang sudah terbuka dan licin oleh semennya sendiri.

Gaara sendiri tidak mengerti dari mana kekuatan datang, namun saat ia sadar ia sedang menaiki Naruto seperti orang lepas control, sementara semen yang cair kembali mengucur dari penisnya, tapi pahanya tak bisa berhenti bergerak, menaik turunkan tubuhnya seakan ia sudah begitu haus akan seks.

"Sepertinya kau belum merasa cukup ya, Gaara?" tanya Naruto, membalikan posisi mereka dan kembali melakukan penetrasi pada Gaara yang tidak bisa merespon, hanya terus mendesah.

Naruto lalu membalik tubuh Gaara hingga Gaara berlutut dan Naruto mempenetrasinya dari belakang. Tanpa Gaara ketahui, Naruto mengambil vibrator yang sempat terlupakan dan memosisikannya di depan lubang anus Gaara yang sibuk melahap penisnya dengan lapar.

"AAAAHHHH! NARUTO!" pekik Gaara, mengucurkan kembali semen cair ketika lubang anusnya dipaksa untuk menelan vibrator dan penis Naruto bersamaan.

"Ukh… sempit…," Naruto menikmati bagaimana lubang anus Gaara terasa sempit kembali.

"Keluarkan Naruto! Keluarkan! Kau membelahku jadi dua! AAAAAHHH!" Gaara memekik begitu keras saat akhirnya vibrator itu masuk sepenuhnya di dalam anusnya sementara penis Naruto terus melakukan penetrasi.

Begitu besar, lubang anusnya belum pernah dipaksa terbuka selebar ini. Namun penis Gaara terus menegang, tak pernah turun, justru terus meneteskan semen.

"Nyalakan," kata Naruto, menyalan vibratornya.

"AAAAAHHHH!" erang Gaara, merasakan vibratornya kini bergetar bersama penis Naruto di dalam anusnya.

"Ungh…, getarannya hebat," komentar Naruto, bisa merasakan bagaimana getarannya membuat penisnya terasa nikmat. Ia lalu kembali melakukan penetrasi kepada Gaara yang tampaknya mulai gila karena nikmat dan sakit.

"AAAAHHH, AKU TERBELAH! AH TIDAK! NIKMAT! NARUTO!" pekik Gaara keras, air liur menetes dari mulutnya sementara ia merasa akal sehatnya sudah pergi.

"Ngh, Gaara," erang Naruto.

"Naruto!" Gaara memekik saat ia kembali menyemburkan semen sementara Naruto mengisi tubuhnya dengan semennya.

Napas Naruto tersenggal-senggal dan ia menarik keluar penisnya dari lubang anus Gaara. Tak lupa juga ia mengeluarkan vibratornya.

Lubang anus Gaara kini terbuka lebar, menganga, dengan rona warna merah dan sedikit biru.

"Seks yang hebat," gumam Naruto.

Gaara kini sudah tertidur, atau pingsan, dengan badan yang basah oleh peluh dan semen. Naruto menghampirinya dan mengecup dahinya kemudian berbaring di sampingnya dan ikut tertidur.

IoI

Balas dendam memang bukan hal yang Gaara sukai.

Tapi, itu lain soal dengan sekarang…

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan kesal, ia terikat ke kursi dengan penis yang terkurung dalam cock ring dan sudah mengereksi sempurna.

Sementara Gaara memandangnya dengan tubuh yang mengenakan tanktop tipis hitam bertali putih dan renda merah, tanpa celana dalam, juga stoking hitam. Di tangannya ia memegang sebuah cambuk hitam.

Dengan wajah sadis dan seringai, ia menghampiri Naruto dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Ini waktunya pembalasa, Naru~," gumamny, segera naik ke pangkuan Naruto dan siap menaiki penis Naruto yang jelas tak akan bisa datang sementara Gaara pasti akan menikmatinya.

Naruto tidak tahu apa ia bisa menyukainya atau tidak.

* * *

><p>Kenapa jadi bondage?<p>

Ah, bodo deh…..

Review aja lah

Mau yg lebih hot dari ini? Kasih ide ya, tapi jangan rape, udah pernah


End file.
